helltanz98worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Fleet Components
The Fleet of the Imperial March, colloquially the Empire, deploys a series of mixed class vessels spread across a series of divisions. Theses classes, and other components form the primary military force of the Empire. Capital ships Imperial Fleet Capital ships are largely plus or minus a few hundred meters of a kilometer and a half. This is really only an exception of refit alien vessels, and Fleet Carriers. Imperial Supercarrier classes trend updwards of six kilometers. Despite Goa'uld traditions Ha'tak have never been classified as Capital ship vessels, and are instead treated to be similiar to, though not referred to as such, General Fleet Combatants (or Cruisers). Goa'uld Ha'tak type Hulls The original backbone of the Imperial fleet were traditional Ha'tak hulls. These were later supplemented, and then replaced in Imperial service with an Upgraded traditional Hull. Before the from scratch replaced Ha'tak use in bulk, a final I-Class Ha'tak, based on an enlarged hull, and extended surounding superstructure was introduced. Classic Ha'tak type Appropriated whole sale from Goa'uld Service these Ha'tak served up until the beginning of the Goa'uld-Anubis war. At that point they had largely been replaced by the upgraded version. Upgraded Classic Hull The Upgraded Hull was largely a system of retrofitting new systems into classic hull Ha'taks originally. This was latter changed with the refitting of Cache's shipyards to build hulls specifically designed of the upgrades. In both cases, and while the latter were vastly more effective, these Upgraded Ha'taks proved effective matches to the increasing number of Anubis upgraded Ha'tak that were entering service. I-class Ha'tak The iconic Ha'tak of the Imperial Fleet, the I-class is an enlarged Ha'tak hull with a reinforced external superstructure. There appearance became exceedingly common during the height of the Goa'uld-Anubis war, and through its conclusion becoming an iconic symbol of Imperial Power Projection even in the face of increasing numbers of new Imperial hull designs. Fleet Combatants The Fleet Combatant designation applies to what most races term cruisers. The term Cruiser within the Empire The Cruiser moniker is used solely to designate non Goa'uld, foreign built vessels used by the Empire. The most numerous example are the refit Nox vessels, and Venator-class reproductions. Neither the term fleet combatant, or cruiser is used to describe any version of Ha'tak type hull design even though this is the role Ha'taks occupy. Frigates Goa'uld type frigates, and Nox frigates served an early role primarily as anti fighter platforms. The emergence of the New Fleet Frigate, and developing technology resulted in a rapid shift in technological paradigm. Goa'uld Strike frigates, a wide scale adaptation by the systems lords, emphasized heavy siege guns but didn't have the reactor power, or shield systems to stand up in a fight. The New Fleet Frigate, a four hundred meter hull design, later evolved into the New class Block II, a design capable of matching the Asgard Beliskner in combat capacity. The New Fleet Block II were then joined with the introduction of the Xi-class Frigate into regular fleet service. This technological shift resulted in the effective obsolensce of previous Frigate doctrine, and pressed the retirement of otherwise new Goa'uld Strike Frigates. Small craft, and Corvettes Write the second section of your page here. Category:A Burning Stretch across Space